


Metallo sulle labbra

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Machine [1]
Category: Terminator (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble a rating rosso su John Connor sulle note della canzone di Adam Lambert: Runnin.http://www.angolotesti.it/traduzioni/A/traduzione_testo_canzone_tradotto_runnin_adam_lambert_36646.html





	Metallo sulle labbra

Cap.1

 

John accarezzò la ferita sulla testa del T800, vicino a dove si trovava il cip.

< Uccidermi, salvarmi, seguirmi, dannarmi. Padri e amanti, le macchine sono io il mio passato e il mio futuro.

Non esiste nessun altro di cui mi fidi, perché siamo legati. Nonostante io sappia che un giorno uno di loro mi ucciderà > pensò.

Sentiva le mani dell’altro stringergli il corpo, tremava, sentendo il corpo muscoloso e massiccio dell’altro premerlo contro terra.

Il suo giaciglio strappato puzzava di alcol, vomito e feci di topo.

Baciò il braccio del cyborg, completamente robotico, sentendo il sapore del metallo sotto le labbra.

 

[103].

 


End file.
